


A Little Unwell

by anarchycox



Series: Anarchy's Collected Prompts of Three [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion, Sick Character, most recovered, objectification of a hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Percival and Eggsy were apart due to missions. While Eggsy was gone Percival got a wee bit sick, and didn't tell him. Eggsy is now home, and Percival is hoping he won't notice that Percival isn't 100% yet. Percival doesn't want fussing.Maybe.Probably.He really needs to figure out how much Eggsy fussing he wants.





	A Little Unwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merwinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merwinist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638652) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

> this prompt was Perciwin/hoodie/restless.  
consider this the same percival and eggsy from the piano story

He intensely disliked the treadmill. It was stupid, boring, stupid, and boring. But it was pouring buckets out there, and having just gotten over a wee bout of bronchitis due to a mission where he was stuck out in the rain for 9 hours waiting for a mark, he didn’t really relish the thought of running in the rain.

Also, he was fairly certain Dr. Pierce would murder him if he he tried to run in said rain. The illness had lingered longer than he liked, and he was a touch weak, a touch not field ready. The one gift in all this, had been that Eggsy had been away the last month on a longer than average mission, so he had missed Percival being ill. He had a hunch that Eggsy was a fusser. And he didn’t like being fussed over, he was not a dramatic tit like Arthur who was visibly sad and whined to everyone if Merlin wasn’t fussing over him over a teeny tiny cough, or some minor thing like taking a bullet to the brain.

He was quite fine without needless fussing, that he was sure Eggsy would have engaged in.

Though his bedside manner would probably have been gentler than Roxy’s. When he had fallen out of bed, and had been too weak to get back in, she had just tossed his blanket around him on the ground. 

He was still trying to sort the right amount of fussing when the machine beeped the end of the cycle. He slowed to a walk and then stepped off the machine when it turned off. He was far more drenched in sweat than he should be for the course he had inputted. Bugger it was going to be another week before he was field ready he bet. He tugged off the vest that was sweat stained used to to dry himself not that it helped much as sodden as it was. He had planned to lift some weights as well, but he knew that would be pushing it. He disliked being so exposed, not one to work out shirtless like Merlin - who mainly did it because Arthur liked to ogle. But he had a hoodie with him, a zip front one, and he put it on. He was about to do it up when the gym door was flung open.

“Ollie!” Eggsy shouted. He came running and Percival made sure to brace himself. He still staggered a little as Eggsy barreled into him, and squeezed tight. “I’m home!”

“I see that.” Percival held him close, and not because he was a little unsteady on his feet. “Hello.”

“Hiya,” Eggsy gave an extra squeeze but didn’t kiss him. Yes, they were alone in the gym, it being very early in the morning, but Eggsy still knew that Percival wouldn’t be comfortable with more than a hug in such a setting. He stepped back. “Fuck, I missed you.”

“I missed you as well,” Percival replied. He catalogued him. “You look in one piece.” Bit tired, and worn, and worryingly a bit thinner. “You’ve been to Dr. Pierce?”

“I have, he said something weird, about maybe me getting you to behave?” Eggsy frowned. “Which that is crazy, because you not behave? That’s insane.” He bounced a little. “Fuck, sorry. I’m a little keyed up still. Happy to be home. Wanna work out together?”

Percival was exhausted, and his gorgeous boyfriend had returned and wanted to spend time with him. And Eggsy needed to release energy. “Of course, I just finished my warm up.” He was lucky, Eggsy was already bouncing away and didn’t see the lie on Percival.

Eggsy went over to the climbing ropes and wrapped his hands. “You been working on this?”

Fuck no. “Once or twice.”

“Come on, Ollie, climb with me.”

Percival sighed. He really shouldn’t. But he wrapped his hands as well, and climbed. Eggsy was already at the top and swinging from one to the other. 

“Oh this feels good,” Eggsy groaned. He was hanging upside down.

Percival wanted to tell him to be careful, but the man knew what he was doing. Percival made it to the top, and watched Eggsy spin and twist and move about. Only, he was still weak, didn’t have enough food in his system, and the spinning made him dizzy. He lost his grip and slid down a bit, before he managed to get a grip again. The problem was the slide down, the rope had rubbed against his chest, and he cursed at the rope burn feeling against his sternum.

He couldn’t keep up with Eggsy at the best of times in stuff like this, let alone when Eggsy was keyed up from a mission, and Percival was still recovering from illness. Eggsy had been so busy moving about though that he didn’t notice which was a small favour from some god. Percival went to the ground, and looked up at Eggsy. “Well that’s it for me,” he said politely. “I’m off to the showers.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay,” Eggsy looked down at him and frowned. “Wanted to be with you.”

“We’ll have time. You burn your energy.” Percival headed to the main doors.

“Showers are that way,” Eggsy pointed.

The gym ones were, but they didn’t have a bench you could sit on. His personal rooms did. And he really needed to sit. “I know.” He continued out and headed towards his suite. All agents were allotted one, but he was one of the few to customize the space. He was perhaps leaning on walls more than he should have been doing.

“Not a word,” he warned Merlin, as he saw him in the hallway.

Merlin just quirked a brow.

“There's about ten words in that eyebrow there,” Percival snapped. Merlin didn’t say anything just held out his hand, and fuck, Percival needed the help. He took the offer and they made it to Percival’s suite, neither saying a word, thought that one eyebrow was speaking paragraphs.

Merlin went to the bathroom, and started the shower for him.

Percival couldn’t even be embarrassed when Merlin stripped him out of his clothes and put ointment for the rope burn on the counter. Merlin took care of them all, had seen them at their best and worst. “Thanks, Mum,” Percival said quietly, aiming for snarky, but it annoyingly came out sincere.

“Of course, baby,” Merlin said and Percival made a face. He called all his sick agents baby. Except Arthur, he was baby mine.

Percival hated fussing.

Mostly. Merlin was allowed to fuss, he supposed. That was nice.

“Do you think Eggsy would fuss at the appropriate levels?” Percival asked as he was guided under the spray, that was the perfect temperature, because that was always one of Merlin’s wizard powers, knowing the right temperature of water.

“If you explained what they were, I think he would. Otherwise he is a caretaker. There would be extra fuss.” Merlin also put towel next to the ointment. “There you go, baby. Don’t drown.” And with that he was gone. Merlin always knew when to end a fuss, another of his wizard powers.

Percival sat on his shower bench and let the water pour over himself. It felt good, and the dizzy faded but the weakness didn’t. He turned off the water and dried off. He put the ointment on and stared at his clothes. The trackies and pants would be gross, but he really hated walking around naked.

He put the hoodie on, which was just over sized enough that it covered his arse. Roxy had been right - never buy a hoodie in a size that fits. It was a good life lesson. He didn’t zip it up because he was in his rooms and headed to the dresser with pants. 

There was the barest knock on the door and Eggsy was coming in. “Merlin said I should check on you? And oh my holy fucking hell, Oliver?” His voice climbed about four octaves as he spoke.

Percival but his hands in the hoodie pockets to draw it closed around himself. “I don’t like being naked as you well know.” He watched Eggsy swallow, and his pupils dilate. “Eggsy?” He was a bit confused. “I look absurd, why are you displaying arousal signals?”

“Because it ain’t absurd, bruv,” Eggsy looked at him. “It is...a fucking dream I had once, come to goddamn life.”

Percival relaxed a bit, let go and out of curiosity to what would happen, put the hoodie over his head and just stood there. He was surprised at the moan it drew out of Eggsy. “Really?”

Eggsy slowly nodded. “Restless for a different sort of workout, if that is okay. You can even leave the hoodie on. Think I might insist on it.”

Percival started to laugh a bit, only his lungs didn’t like the way he sucked in air, and one of the horrendous coughing fits started. He was mostly over them, but apparently one had to strike at just the worst time. He stumbled as the coughs tore through him, and Eggsy’s arms were around him, guiding him to the bed.

“What the fuck, babe?” Eggsy asked.

“I found myself a bit ill after my last mission.”

“Which mission, how many you had since I left?”

Percival coughed a bit more. “None. This is from when I returned three days after you left.”

“A month ago.” Eggsy’s voice was flat. “A cold still sounds like this a month later?”

“A tiny, severe case of bronchitis,” Percival muttered. "Though I feel Dr. Pierce was exaggerating when he said worst case he had ever seen."

“I don’t think I heard that right? Because if my boyfriend was that sick he would have told me.”

“You were on a mission, and I was going to be fine,” Percival protested. “I’m not Harry, whinging about every tiny thing. Wanting to be babied.” He was going to ignore the care Merlin had given him a bit ago, and a few times over the course of the illness. 

“Ollie, bronchitis is a big deal,” Eggsy protested. “You should have told me. Is this why we only talked a couple times?”

“I couldn’t really speak easily for a week,” Percival had to admit. He was starting to feel chilled in just the hoodie. “Can we go back to you admiring my dick?”

“No,” Eggsy said, and shook his head. “Now, do you really truly hate being fussed over?”

“I’m not Harry.”

“No, you are my Ollie.” Eggsy hugged him, and that felt nice. “How shitty do you feel?”

“Worn, need a nap and then food,” he had to admit. “Was up too early and worked out more than Dr. Pierce suggested.”

“Why were you up so early?”

Percival flushed a little. “You were coming home, and I was happy about that.”

“Ollie, I adore you,” Eggsy squeezed him. “Right, which drawer has pajamas?” 

Percival pointed and Eggsy retrieved a pair of bottoms and a vest. He knelt and held out the bottoms for him. “In you go,” Eggsy said cheerfully. Percival put his feet in, and Eggsy drew them up, laying one soft gentle kiss against Percival’s cock before it was all covered up. He stood, and slid the hoodie off and put the vest on him. “Into bed, baby.”

“Not baby, that is a Merlin word.”

“Into bed, darling.”

Percival nodded. Darling was much better. He crawled into his bed and yawned. “You are still restless I can feel it on you.”

“Bit.”

“Go work out more.”

“Nah,” Eggsy shook his head. “I need to keep an eye on my boyfriend, make sure he actually rests. Fuss over him. Just a little.”

“Tired.”

“I know, go to sleep, darling.”

“Don’t want to not see you. Missed you.” Percival yawned and burrowed deep into the cozy bed. He tried to keep his eyes open. Stare at Eggsy more, but he was exhausted.

“I’ll be right here,” Eggsy promised. He picked up the hoodie and slid it on. It was big on Percival and thus comical on Eggsy. “Mmmm, smells like you.” He wrapped it around himself “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Percival managed to say just before he fell asleep.


End file.
